


If neither of us wanted to go, then why are we here?

by Ink_stained_quills



Series: Modeling’s for the broke [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background KyoYachi, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Model AU, Timeskips, background AsaNoya - Freeform, background daisuga, its been a while huh, meddling Suga, told you I’d resolve this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_stained_quills/pseuds/Ink_stained_quills
Summary: The Kagehina resolution to the model au! There’s a mandatory party, and going as each other’s dates sounds smart, right? Wrong, Bakageyama.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Modeling’s for the broke [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568236
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	If neither of us wanted to go, then why are we here?

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh it’s been a while! I got distracted by Falling Lights (it’s my MHA series), but I think that’s done now? So I’m back!
> 
> Does anyone else find it kinda hard to get through the anime is you don’t have anyone to comment to lmao
> 
> Song: King and Lionheart by Of Monsters and Men

“Bakageyama, this was your idea!”

“I know, dumbass Hinata! Look, we needed dates to the modeling party thing, right? And we didn’t want to ask people, right? So going together was perfect -“

“Except,” Hinata snaps at Kageyama, glaring up at him, “for the fact that now people assume we’re together!”

Admittedly, Kageyama hadn’t thought of that. 

... he should’ve.

Especially considering the fact that he’s stupidly attracted to his modeling partner. But Hinata doesn’t need to know that, and if he can get through tonight he can get through anything! (Maybe this was his subconsciousness forcing him to get over it?)

But clearly, that’s not going to happen with Hinata looking like THAT. He’s got a black suit on - who knew black went so well with orange? - and matching black shoes, and it looks - nice.

“Hey Hinata?” Kageyama tries to say something. Complement him, but all that comes out is “Do they even make suits in your size?”

Hinata stares up at him. “You’re a jerk, Kageyama. Why would anyone believe we’d go together?” Then he storms off.

“... shit.”

The problem is, they do believe they come together - a fact that both depresses and delights Kageyama (secretly) and clearly makes Hinata angry, but they both go with it to avoid embarrassment.

(Aren’t they getting embarrassed now, though?)

After (a faintly tipsy) Oikawa tells Iwaizumi and Suga for the third time that “he KNEW it, Refreshing-kun, you were just too busy with Daichi to see it”, they break off to get punch.

Or, in Hinata’s case, something stronger than punch.

“Are you sure you should be drinking at something like this?” Kageyama asks, a bit concerned. He’s not sure he can handle a “Hinata under the influence” - what if he’s an angry drunk and punches Kageyama for getting him into this?

Hinata just shrugs. “I need this to get me through.”

Casually, the taller boy pours himself (not spiked!) punch. “Is... is being here with me that awful?”

“It’s okay if I don’t forget -“ Hinata breaks off, flushing, and refuses to speak. “Hey, Kenma’s here!”

Then Kageyama’s staring stupidly into the crowd (dammit, Hinata KNOWS he’s not good at social interaction), wishing he could convincingly pull of a smile. Maybe that, at least, would set his friend at ease?

“Wow.” Suga pops up next to him, eyebrows raised. “You okay? That’s a truly terrifying expression.”

“Suga-san!” He blurts, surprised, then - “Does it really show that much?”

“Mm.”

Defeated, Kageyama sighs. “Great.”

“It’s not too bad!” The other boy tells him, laughing. “Well, it’s not good either, but maybe if you talked about it I could help?” Then Suga looks around. “Didn’t you come here with Hinata?”

“... it’s a long story, Suga.”

“Well,” his senpai offers kindly, “Daichi’s off being bothered by - ah, talking to Kuroo and Bokuto.”

Kageyama takes him up on the offer and flops against the wall, sees Oikawa nearby, rises, and the two exit the room.

6 Months Ago:

There’s a small, orange haired boy standing in front of Kageyama. He’s got huge brown eyes that, for a second, stop his heart with... something. Kageyama thinks he’s a kid.

The guy’s not a kid, and he’s pissed.

5 Months Ago: 

“Hey, Kageyama?”

“Hmm?” He glances over to watch his coworker, eyes tracking Hinata’s limber fingers as they trail over his own chin.

Hinata looks over. “Think I should grow a beard?”

Kageyama spits out his coffee.

4 Months Ago:

They’re doing a shoot in Fukurodani Agency - well, Hinata and Yachi are. Kageyama’s unassigned, and therefore moping.

“You’re Kageyama Tobio, right?” A man with silver hair that looks a bit like Yamaguchi’s and a blinding smile is standing in front of him, a fact that he’s somehow missed.

“Uh - yeah, sorry, I don’t know who you are.”

“Ack!” The man clutches a hand to his heart. “Respect your elders, kid - I’m Suga. Sugawara Koushi.”

Shit. This is the guy Kageyama replaced on the cover spread, right? Does he want to challenge him, or something? 

Then Kageyama clears his mind. He’s been spending up much time around Hinata. “I’m sorry, Suga-san. I guess I’m just... out of it.”

“Missing your partner, eh?” Suga winks at him. “I feel ya. Daichi’s off doing important whatnot, so I’m checking in on all the first years!”

“Ah. How’re they doing?” Kageyama asks, partially curious for Hinata’s sake (he’ll demand to know about them when he gets back) and partially because he knows that’s what he’s supposed to do in this situation (which he knows because Hinata’s drilled it into his head).

Suga winces. “Fine, I think - I kind of walked in on an intimate moment.”

Huffing, Kageyama attempts to wipe his own memory of such an experience. “Sorry about that. You’d think they wouldn’t make out at work, huh.”

“I suppose.” The other man has a slightly shell shocked expression, but he simply shrugs. “Well, I guess I’ve seen worse with Asahi and Noya. Group parties, you know?”

Kageyama silently vows to never go to one of their “group parties”. It’s a death trap waiting to happen. Still, he nods as if he’s been invited to “group parties” at his old agency, as if he’s been part of a community like this before.

“Well, I should get back - Daichi’ll start wondering where I am!” Suga turns to go back down the hallway. “Nice to meet you, Kageyama-kun!”

“Suga-san,” he calls after him.

“Hmm?”

“Please never let me see you making out with Daichi-san in a hallway. I will lose all respect for the both of you.”

Suga turns away, flushing, and nods his head. “We’re - PDA isn’t - I’m not corrupting the innocent new models! Yachi would die!”

“Not all that innocent.” The younger model murmurs. “Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are definitely not that innocent.”

“Well, I won’t if you won’t.”

Kageyama barely has time to wonder what that means before Suga skips off, yells “Hinata will be back in a few hours, I think!” over his shoulder and turns the corner.

I would never, he tells himself, but even then it rings slightly false.

3 Months Ago:

“Kaaaaaaageeeeeyaaaaamaaaaa!”

Kageyama jolts from his stupor. “Dumbass Hinata, don’t yell so loud!”

Yachi slaps down a camera, flicking through pictures. “Ok, so Kiyoko senpai let me take pictures of her today -“

“I’m not THAT loud, Bakageyama, I can be louder -“

“- and her hair was in this braid, so I -“

“Shut up, Hinata, you want the building to come down?”

“Hey, Yachi, show me the pic - I’ll bite you if you cover my mouth, Kageyama -“

“Am I interrupting something?” Daichi’s voice is amused, yet vaguely threatening.

It’s an interesting picture: Kageyama’s covering Hinata’s mouth with his hand, trying to eat a muffin with the other. Yachi’s flipping through photos that Hinata oohs and ahhhs at, despite his neck being at an odd angle. She’s halfway draped over the table, and all three heads shot up so fast Kageyama’s afraid they’ll get whiplash.

“D-daichi-san?” Yachi stutters, face pinking. “We were just -“

“What’s up?” Kageyama interrupts.

“Well,” he tells them, Suga leaning over his shoulder and resting his chin on Daichi’s shoulder, “there’s this party for the models.”

Kageyama and Hinata exchange looks. Kageyama simply isn’t Good At Social Interactions, and Hinata (although a social butterfly) gets nauseated when it comes to meeting high profile models. Hinata bites his lip. “Can we bring Yachi?”

“Ah...” Suga glances at his partner. “I don’t think so?”

The three younger Karasuno workers turn back to the camera. Kageyama speaks for both of them when he says, “Then we’re good.”

“Thanks!” squeaks Hinata. The two older men look at each other, shrug, and leave.

2 Months Ago:

Kageyama’s sitting on the offskirts of a shoot with Hinata, idly wondering where they should go for lunch. (That’s how it is now - when did it go from me to we in his head?) Hinata’s head droops, face pressing into Kageyama’s shoulder, and he makes an effort not to stiffen.

“Hinata?” A camera person calls. “We need to reshoot a frame - look, this one’s blurry.”

The orange haired boy (his hair smells nice, like - apples?) snaps his eyes open and rushes to the green screen, ready to redo the pose.

Kageyama feels cold where the other boy’s body was, along the right side of his body, arm, shoulder... however, his face feels significantly warmer than before.

1 Month Ago:

Hinata shows up to work in the tiniest shorts anyone’s ever worn in public, ever.

Kageyama doesn’t look at him all day.

3 Weeks Ago:

“It’s super late.” Kageyama whispers, trying not to disturb Yachi, who’s dozing on his lap. “They should end the shoot soon, right?”

“I don’t know.” Hinata whispers back. “Nishinoya-san and Tanaka-san still have plenty of energy.”

“Maybe Asahi-san will stop them?” They both know that’s a semi hopeless plea. Nishinoya could probably power through all night, and Asahi seems to give in to the younger man all too much.

Hinata shrugs. “How’d those two end up with him as a manager, anyhow?”

“Dunno.” The two watch for a while, glad they’re being ignored for now, and gently lean together against a wall.

They wake up to Nishinoya and Tanaka snapping pictures, high fiving Hinata for reasons unknown to Kageyama, and Asahi biting his lip and hovering. “Noya - maybe you shouldn’t do that?”

“Shouyou will thank me later, babe.” And with that, the conversation’s over (partially because Hinata chases Nishinoya around the room for the pictures, Tanaka cackling all the while).

Two Weeks Ago:

“Kageyama, look at this!” Hinata calls from across the room. Yachi’s standing next to him, waving a slip of paper. “It’s a party -“ Kageyama groans - “and it’s mandatory.”

Kageyama’s reluctantly resigning himself to go when he hears Hinata’s horrified exhale. “There’s a publicity stunt thing, and we - we need DATES, Kageyama, what fresh hell is this!”

Kageyama panics, and without a second thought, blurts four words that will haunt him until the event. “We could go together?”

Both smaller coworkers stare at him for a long moment. Hinata’s mouth has fallen open, brown eyes wide, and Yachi’s smiling in a way that Kageyama’s not sure he appreciates.

Close your mouth, dumbass, he silently wills the other boy. “I meant - we go as friends, and -“

Yachi looks disappointed, and Hinata - well, he can’t look at Hinata. “Yeah, sure.” Hinata tells him, voice sounding odd. “Don’t fall in love with me before we get there, Bakageyama!”

“Not gonna happen.” Kageyama tells him, and it’s true. Can’t fall in love if you’re already there.

1 Week Ago:

Kageyama walks into a room Hinata and Yachi are already in, whispering furiously. “He said as friends, Yachi, you heard him -“

“Hinata,” she tells him calmly, “you call him stupid, but you’re oblivious. That might be worse.”

Then they notice him and hurriedly change the subject.

Now:

“- and that’s the story, Suga.” Kageyama finishes, pushing his head against a nearby wall. “So, I’m in love with him probably, but he’s generally annoyed at me.”

“Kageyama?” Suga begins.

“And whenever I try to complement him, I insult him! Like, my voice is disconnected from my brain.”

Suga tries again. “Uh, Kageyama?”

“I’m doomed.” The younger man mumbles.

“Kageyama!” Suga yells. “Turn around.”

He turns around. Basically the entire party is standing behind him. “Yeah, no, I’m gonna go.”

“Bakageyama!” Hinata yells from behind him, but Kageyama quickly walks away. “Get back here!”

“Ruthless, Suga!” Tanaka cheers.

Panting, the other boy runs up behind him. They’re out of sight and (or so Kageyama’s hoping) out of earshot, so his embarrassment wont be broadcast. “Kageyama! Wait up, we don’t all have your crazy long legs and I’m not in sneakers -“

Kageyama stops abruptly, making Hinata run into his back. “What.”

“Uh...” Hinata flushes, looking up at him innocently. “Did you mean it?”

“Which part?” It’s a delaying tactic, of course. He meant all of it, which is kind of the problem.

“That you wanted - we could have -“ he growls in frustration. “You l-love me.”

“That’s not a question.” Kageyama points out, causing Hinata to snarl again. 

The other boy looks like he’s going to throw up. “I - want to know. Do you love me?” 

Are you that disgusted? Kageyama wants to ask. Does the very idea of me make you feel that way?

“Ah. Well.” He begins. “The thing about that is -“

Hinata droops. “Oh. Was that a joke, then? That... makes sense. Very funny, everyone, you got me!” He swipes at his face, looking away, and Kageyama’s confused. Why does he looks so...?

His eyes are a deep brown like melted chocolate that shine when Kageyama says the right thing (though he rarely knows why it’s right), are large and expressive, making him look younger. Right now, they’re filled with tears, and it strikes Kageyama that Hinata’s a bit of an ugly crier.

Oh, he thinks, I did that. I made him cry? How did I do that?

Then he’s moving forward, whacking Hinata lightly on the head. “Dumbass Hinata. Clearly, I meant it.”

“Really?” Hinata breathes, wiping his face. “Right, Kageyama doesn’t have the foresight to come up with something like this.”

“Hey!”

“Can we not go back yet?” 

Kageyama scans Hinata’s face. “Yeah. But why -“

“Because I’ve got something to test.” Hinata tells him. Then he pulls Kageyama down and lightly kisses him, brief and embarrassed, looking away after. “Yeah, ok, we can go back now.”

Blinking, Kageyama grabs his sleeve and pulls him back. “Not yet.” And from the way his partner grins, he thinks they’re in a rare moment of agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: socially-acceptable-username


End file.
